


Unwind

by evilregal



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100, drabbletag6, prompt: unwind

“Emily what are you doing? You’re going the wrong way!” Garcia screeched. “We’re _losing_ !”   
  
“Ugh! Sorry!” Emily said grumpily. “I haven’t played in forever!” She jabbed the joystick of her controller forcefully, trying to get her car to turn around.   
  
“Wonder whose fault it is,” the blonde muttered. “Careful! Careful! Okay, here’s the sharp turn, Ems! Don’t miss it!”   
  
“I know! I know! And stop screaming. If you wake up JJ you know she’s going to make us turn it off,” Emily reminded Garcia. “Worse, she’ll force us to go to bed.”   
  
Garcia wrinkled her nose in disgust.   
  
“But it’s only 3am.”   
  
Emily shrugged, her eyes never leaving the screen.   
  
“Oh! There’s that bastard! Kill him, PG!” Emily ordered excitedly.   
  
“I don’t like killing people…”   
  
“Are you serious? We’re gonna _win_ . Use your grenade! Blow him up! Destroy him, Garcia!” Emily cheered enthusiastically.   
  
The black car exploded in front of them, and both women cackled diabolically. They high-fived quickly and resumed playing.   
  
“We should have a team name,” Emily suggested.   
  
“Team Mama Princess?”   
  
“Absolutely not.”


End file.
